Jo Sawashiro
* Yakuza: Like a Dragon |rggo_card = * SSR Jo Sawashiro * SSR Jo Sawashiro (Final Battle) |fighting_styles = * Boxing * Sword (Zanki-Ryū) * Cane * Dual-wield (Zanki-Ryū) |voiced_by = * Hiroki Takahashi (Ryu ga Gotoku Online) * Shinichi Tsutsumi (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) |modeled_after = Shinichi Tsutsumi (Yakuza: Like a Dragon) }} Jo Sawashiro ( , Sawashiro Jō) is the main antagonist of Ryu ga Gotoku Online and a secondary antagonist in Yakuza: Like a Dragon. He is the captain of the Arakawa Family and the patriarch of the Sawashiro Family, subsidiaries of the Omi Alliance. In Ryu ga Gotoku Online, he is known as one of the Four Kings of the Omi. Profile Appearance :Yakuza: Like a Dragon: Although Sawashiro appears to have a solid build, this is not a substantial factor in combat due to his reliance on weapons. His short brown hair is usually slicked back, though not styled in his younger days. He has brown eyes. He has a faint scar on the left side of his forehead. :Ryu ga Gotoku Online: Sawashiro has a muscular build which allows him to effectively incorporate techniques from boxing into his fighting style. In the '90s, he wears his unkempt, black shoulder-length hair pulled back. Some time after 1998, his hair is cut slightly shorter with a section of it bleached white, and it is slicked back in a neater hairstyle save for some loose pieces of white hair. He has light blue eyes. By 2018, he has multiple scars all over his body; a large scar on his face going through his left eye, as well as three more across his torso. He is also missing a part of his left ear. Tattoo :Ryu ga Gotoku Online: Sawashiro's tattoo covers most of his back and ends just above his thighs. It depicts a koi dragon ( , ryūgyo), the in-between state of the koi in the legend of the koi and the dragon. The tattoo represents his devotion to Masumi Arakawa, who he views as the 'dragon' he aspires to live up to. Attire :Yakuza: Like a Dragon: Sawashiro's attire prior to 2019 consists of a dark gray suit worn over a violet shirt, a patterned maroon tie, and light brown dress shoes. In 2019, it consists of a dark gray crocodile-skin suit worn over a snakeskin waistcoat, a black shirt, a violet tie, and dark brown dress shoes. The Arakawa Family crest pin adorns his lapel in both of his appearances. He is also sometimes seen wearing black leather gloves, mainly the first time Kasuga encounters him after his release from prison and in Kasuga's imagination afterwards. As a teenager, Sawashiro wears a dark-colored bomber jacket over a black sweater, jeans, and black gym shoes. In his twenties, he wears a patterned button-up shirt, dark dress pants, and dark brown leather shoes, as well as a necklace with a rectangular silver pendant. :Ryu ga Gotoku Online: Sawashiro's signature suit consists of a white jacket with light snakeskin lapels with a white pocket square, worn over a dark shirt, a black patterned tie, white dress pants, and a dark snakeskin belt. Personality Involvement Yakuza: Like a Dragon: 2000-2019 Other Media Ryu ga Gotoku Online Fighting Style Trivia Gallery Ryu ga Gotoku Online SSR Jo Sawashiro Card.png SSR Jo Sawashiro (Final Battle) Card.png Yakuza: Like a Dragon jo sawashiro body render.png|Jo's Full-body Render (c. 2000). jo sawashiro body render 02.png|Jo's Full-body Render (c. 2019). Jo Sawashiro Y7 Profile.png jo sawashiro promo image.jpg Category:Final Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Patriarchs Category:Arakawa Family Category:Sawashiro Family Category:Tojo Clan Category:Omi Alliance Category:Antagonists